


Sugar Daddy

by GabrielLives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Gabriel in the Bunker, Gabriel is a Little Shit, One Shot, Research, and he's got that dirty talk down, but he's trying to be smooth as hell, gabriels selective hearing, gets him in trouble, to an artform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Gabriel only hears the things he wants to hear.





	Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So far, this is my favorite thing I've written.

Gabriel was sitting in the bunkers library, reading a book on ancient South American lore, when Sam Winchester walked into the room.

"Hey Gabriel, can you snap me up a sugar daddy?"

The shock of auburn hair that Sam could see over the top of the dusty book shot up, and a pair of wide eyes stared at Sam.

"What?" Gabriel asked, jolted out of any research he was immersed in.

"I need a sugar daddy." Sam replied, dropping heavily into the chair next to Gabriel, tapping a fist lightly on the angels knee in greeting.

"You do?" The confused question was said low and carefully. "What, your credit card scams not working out anymore?"

Sam froze midway of opening the heavy cover of his own book he had dragged over from the table. His eyes widened at the same time his brows furrowed together and he slowly turned his head to look at the archangels own confused look. "What?" Sam asked sharp yet quiet, almost a whisper.

Gabriel’s incredulous facade broke, and a wicked smirk splayed across his face. "I had no idea you were into that sort of thing Sammy." Gabriel’s voice was dripping with innuendo. "You do know that I would be happy to snap you up anything you need, if you’re willing to pay the price."

Sams eyes carefully watched the wiggling dance of Gabriel’s eyebrows, his body still unable to move in his seat.

"Speechless, Samshine?" Gabriel leaned in a little closer, his hand slowly making its way across the table to lightly ghost a trail over Sams forearm. "I’d much rather hear you gasping my name."

"Gabriel," Sam swallowed thickly, and Gabriels eyes watched his adams apple bob up and down hungrily. "Yeah, just like that." Gabriel whispered.

"...I just want a candy bar. A sugar daddy."

All at once, Gabriels eyes jumped up to meet Sams, and his whole body seemed to deflate in misery. "Oh.” he grumbled.

Gabriel slumped back into his seat, disappointment and frustration written all over his face. He didn't even bother with his usual snap and just had the caramel treat appear in Sams hand already unwrapped. The previously forgotten book was reopened and Gabriel stuck his nose back in some random page, not really reading anymore.

The silence hung in the room, and Gabriel considered abandoning the bunker for a trip to the Galapagos for a few weeks, but Sam spoke before he could leave.

"Gabriel," the archangel hid his embarrassment with a sigh, and looked up at Sam. His breath hitched when he saw Sam sucking on the caramel seductively, then pulled it out of his mouth with a wet slurp.

“What do I owe you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Update: You guys!! The greatest thing ever happened!!  
> If you liked this fic, please follow the link! You won't be sorry!  
> https://twitter.com/drivenmovie/status/1050105129708470275


End file.
